


infinitely, yours

by salakavala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Thor is a good cop, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: Thor is a cop in the vampire department, investigating a blood trafficking league. Loki is a vampire with a certain past, just trying to continue existing in reasonable comfort.It might even have gone as planned, had they not met.





	infinitely, yours

Looking back, Thor is unsure how and when, exactly, he met Loki.

He remembers a disinterested glance in the flashing lights of the nightclub – a slender hand sliding the beer to him across the bar counter – walking home in the chilly air of four in the morning on slightly unsteady legs with a vague intention to revisit the place some time.

He doesn’t forget, exactly, but it takes him a couple of weeks to find himself at the nightclub again, and many more pints in as many nights later he’s pretty sure that names get dropped, and that there probably is a moment when Loki’s wary gaze turns into a wary smile. He can’t pinpoint when, but there must be a point when they sort of move from bartender and customer to – acquaintances? Yeah, something like that, because Thor can press his finger on a line between two dates on his calendar and know, with certainty, that this was the night when he somehow, during his shift, ended up spending his break in a fast food restaurant of dubious quality near Loki’s club, after Loki’s shift, with Loki.

He knows for certain that all that has happened. And yet, when the morning comes and he’s at home, he always finds himself with nothing more than what he had the night before – Loki’s words in his memory, but out of his grasp, hands empty and fingers spread wide, with nothing to hold on to.

He’s met Loki, several times, but after each time it’s like he _hasn’t_ , and it’s driving him a little crazy and up the walls.

Hela notices, of course, when they’re driving their shift together; Thor’s never been much of a liar, and his sister can be frighteningly perceptive, although she’s rarely interested enough to acknowledge his restlessness.

Must say something about his state of mind that she calls him out on it now.

“All right, let’s have it,” she says in a tone that must be the auditory equivalent of rolling eyes at something stupid and insignificant. “What is it?”

She sounds bored; her eyes remain on the road, one hand idly resting on the wheel while the other nimbly feeds coordinates into the in-built navigator of the car. _Click-click-click_ , her black nails go on the touch screen, never leaving it scratched. For some reason, the sound of it has always got to Thor.

They have never been close, Hela and he. She moved out of their parents’ house when Thor was little more than a toddler, and she never bothered keeping in touch with him more than necessary. Thor grew up barely remembering that he has a sister, and only got to see her on more or less regular basis when he followed their father’s steps into the police force and moved into the Night Division, where Hela had reached the higher ranks.

They aren’t often assigned together, but of course they would be now, when Thor is distracted enough to make a fool of himself and not at all inclined to share his particular preoccupation with anyone, least of all with his sister. For a moment he imagines describing to her the smoothed black hair, fitting black jeans and a dark green shirt with sleeves rolled up just under the elbow, one tantalising button undone at the throat. He thinks of the reserved smile and the glinting eyes that seem to follow him constantly but are always directed elsewhere when he tries to catch them, and he doesn’t need Hela to voice what he already hears in his head anyway: _pathetic_.

So he tells her it’s nothing and keeps looking ahead, and doesn’t give anything away as they drive past the Night Bird where Loki is mixing drinks, probably relieved that Thor isn't there.

-

Thor is persistent, that much Loki will give him, though what exactly it is that he persists on Loki can’t say. Thor doesn’t visit the club _often_ , and when he does, it’s not for Loki's sake alone, because he always comes with his friends and spends the time with them, occupying one of the booths behind the bar, further from the dance floor where the music isn’t quite as loud. He sometimes dances, too, although he seems to do it mostly to appease his friends, because his movements aren't quite enthusiastic enough to give him genuine joy.

He always orders a beer, never any of the cocktails, and only indulges in shots when there’s someone beside him to share them – but he never seems to drink to get drunk, and his voice rarely slurs when he addresses Loki.

Because he always does, address Loki. Ask him how the night is going, make some trifling small talk seemingly without any further designs. He doesn’t quite flirt, but neither does he appear to be indifferent as he lingers at the counter, drinking his beer without a hurry even when his friends scatter on the dance floor. He shares his easy smiles with Loki as if Loki asked for them.

Loki is used to attracting attention. He doesn’t even mind it – likes it, in fact, when it suits his own desires. But Thor never undresses him with his eyes or tries to lure him into a filthy toilet stall for a quick blow job. No, Thor is friendly rather than flirty, open rather than sly.

To put it crudely, Thor seems to have no other intentions than to simply _get to know_ Loki, which is but a nicer, if pretentious, way of saying that he’s digging for information.

Loki doesn’t think that Thor’s got him pegged down as a vampire – after all, Loki’s had plenty of experience in learning to hide the tells as subtly as possible – but it’s obvious that he must suspect _something._ The small talk he started with has taken a turn to more personal questions – how long has Loki worked here, Thor doesn’t recall seeing him before? Did Loki do something before this? What does he like to do in his spare time? – and Loki’s answers grow more elusive, more vague, giving nothing, protecting everything.

But Thor persists and observes Loki with his blue eyes, startlingly luminous in the changing lights of the club, and listens and smiles at Loki’s answers like he’s genuinely interested, brushes a strand of blond hair from his face where it has escaped the ponytail. Damn him, thinks Loki, and keeps sidestepping. Damn Thor and his seductively casual charm. Well, unfortunately for him, Loki has lived long enough to have learnt that in gullibility lies danger, and it is precisely for this lesson that his existence still continues.

Eventually his cautiousness proves wise, because one night, after his shift, Loki runs into Thor in the shady fast food restaurant just down the block from the club. Initially, he only steps in there to wash his hands, because his fingers caught something sticky and disgusting on a railing down to the underground, and he wanted to wash it off immediately. He sees Thor as soon as he enters the place, but the bell on the door gives him away, and Thor turns around to catch him before Loki can slip back outside. So instead of hurrying home, Loki ends up sharing a small corner table with Thor and a cup of coffee, which he has to buy to avoid suspicion even though it makes his stomach churn.

Thor wasn’t at the club that night, and Loki learns in no time that he’s currently driving his shift around the neighbourhood, because he’s a cop, an officer in the Night Division, which is a pretty name for the vampire department. Thor looks into Loki’s eyes when he volunteers this information, casually, as if he isn’t keeping an eye on Loki’s reaction, as if he won’t find a reason to slap a pair of cuffs on Loki’s wrists if he gets as much as a sniff of Loki’s true nature. Loki knows how it goes: at best, he’ll be imprisoned for his past crimes until the end of his days; at worst, the end of his days comes before he can even be officially sentenced. _Just the basic procedure, you’ll be released in the morning_ , but when the morning comes, no one walks out of the cell and somewhere across the ocean a millionaire has employed fifty new bodyguards to protect his newly acquired eternal life. That? No thanks. Loki quite enjoys his existence, these days.

So he gives nothing away, drinks his coffee with only the barest wince of distaste, and excuses himself as soon as possible; he has had a long shift, surely Thor understands, he only wishes to dive for his covers, he really must hurry home now, pleasant as the company is.

It’s still too early for bed when he gets home – four thirty-five, the clock tells him – so he settles for some light reading to accompany him to the dawn. But even when the sun has risen and Loki has long since clambered under the covers, he can’t sleep. His bedroom is dark, quiet, the temperature pleasantly cool, just the way he likes it. It should be calming. And yet his thoughts keep racing, returning to the stupid restaurant and the bitter coffee, to the shrug with which Thor told him of his profession.

It’s a good thing that he has kept his guard up right from the beginning. Otherwise he might have compromised his safety. He might have given in to the easy charm and then been disappointed. No, Loki assures himself, the night may even have played out in his favour: now, at least, he knows where Thor is standing.

*

**Author's Note:**

> After intensive lurking in the fandom, I've finally joined the writers' side. I have the plot outlined for this story, and tags will be updated when relevant. Thoughts and constructive criticism are welcomed! I also have a tumblr [here](https://salakavala7.tumblr.com/), if you want to say hi.


End file.
